Tout peut être changé sauf l'âme
by Miki-manga-Lys
Summary: Toute l'équipe de Fairy Tail revient saine et sauve d'Edoras.Mais si Lucy de plus en plus distante disparait et cela fait 7 ans que Natsu, Gray et Loki ont le coeur brisé. Si une nouvelle mage puissante arrivait? Si ce n'était pas en vérité une nouvelle?
1. Prologue

**Tout peut être changé…sauf l'âme.**

**I Prologue**

Toute l'équipe est revenue saine et sauve d'Edoras, mais si quelque chose empêche Lucy de s'amuser avec toute la guilde ? Natsu, Gray et Ersa, étant inquiet, vont chez la concernée pour avoir des explications mais Lucy est partit et cela fait maintenant sept ans qu'elle n'est pas revenue à Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout peut être changé…sauf l'âme.**

II Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle ?

« Votre attention tout le monde ! Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle ! » s'exclama le Maître plein d'enthousiasme.

Personne de la guilde ne réagit, ils s'étaient retournés pour écouter les informations de Makarov mais ils étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations.

Soudain, le vieil homme grandit, grandit jusqu'à attirer l'attention de ses mages.

« Ne commencez pas ! Traiter la bien, sa vie n'a jamais été rose et même si sa venue vous rappelle celle de Lucy, agissez comme des adultes. Tu peux venir Miki. » Finit-il en rapetissant.

Une jeune fille apparut donc, Juvia la fixa, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus ciel qui étaient attachés en deux longues couettes qui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, ses yeux étaient violets pâles.(voir lien photo sur mon profil) Mais ce qui attira un peu plus le regard de la mage d'eau était ses vêtements, cette Miki portait une chemise à carreau rouge qui laissait apercevoir le début de son imposante poitrine et une jupe blanche(idem) d'où était accroché un long fouet en bronze et de l'autre côté un trousseau de clé. Les yeux de Juvia s'écarquillèrent, la nouvelle recrue était une constellationiste !

Tous les mages de la guilde baissèrent la tête en remarquant ce petit détail.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Makarov qui serra le poing, il allait hurler quand une douce main se posa sur la sienne, c'était Miki qui lui souriant doucement :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Master, je les comprends.

_Comment ça tu comprends ? s'énerva Natsu en levant.

_Je…commença la nouvelle.

_Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais ce que nous avons ressenti quand je suis venu dire à la guilde que Lucy avait disparu qu'elle doit être morte parce que le contrat passé avec ses esprits a été enlevé ! C'était notre amie ! C'était la fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux, finit Natsu en pleurant. »

Miki rougit en baissant la tête.

« Comment ça, je suis la fille dont il était amoureux ? » Pensa Miki ou plutôt Lucy déguisé.

_Et il n'était pas le seul à l'aimer dans ce sens, s'exclamèrent deux voix en même temps. »

Miki releva la tête.

Gray et Loki venaient de parler.

« Loki, tu es un esprit, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda d'une petite voix Miki.

_Ba en fait je n'ai plus de propriétaire, enfin, je n'en veux plus alors je viens ici, je suis toujours un mage de Fairy Tail après tout. »

La mage aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête. Elle allait s'excuser envers les trois garçons quand son téléphone portable sonna, elle le sortit de la poche de sa chemise et répondit :

« Allo ?

_Miki, c'est Jellal.

-Ah, Onii-chan. Comment ça se passe sur Edoras ?

_Bien tout le monde aide pour reconstruire la ville.

_Ils ont du boulot, je pense. »

Derrière le combiné, on entendit Jellal s'esclaffer.

« Moi aussi je le pense. Mais tu peux me passer Makarov, je dois lui poser une question.

_D'accord, à plus Onii-chan.

_A plus. »

Elle s'approcha vers le Maître, lui tendit le téléphone et lui dit :

« C'est Onii-chan, enfin Jellal.

_Ah, je vois. Merci Miki. »

Puis d'un coup, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se posta devant elle.

« Jellal a une petite sœur ?

_Ah, non. C'est juste Onii-chan qui m'a demandé de l'appeler comme ça.

_...Je vois, je suis Ersa Scarlet, enchantée de te rencontrer Miki.

_De même, Ersa-san, lui répondit Miki en faisant un sourire timide.

_Et j'ai une autre question, pourquoi tu parlais à un machin et tu faisais comme si il te répondait normalement ?

_C'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas cette technologie. On appelle ce machin un téléphone portable, il permet de parler à quelqu'un même si il est au bout du monde. Et Jellal en possède un donc on peut se parler et s'entendre.

_Cela s'achète où ? demanda la mage, des étoiles plein dans les yeux.

_Et bien, sur Earthland, c'est impossible de s'en procurer.

_Quoi ? Mais tu l'as eu où, alors ?

_Sur la Terre., répondit Miki.

_Sur le sol ?

_Ah non, je ne parle pas dans ce sens-là, tu sais, on dit qu'il y a deux mondes, Earthland, Edoras.

_Oui, et ? »

La constellationiste souffla comme si elle allait lâcher une bombe.

« Eh bien, c'est faux, il en existe encore un autre et on l'appelle la Terre. »


	3. Chapter 2

**Tout peut être changé…sauf l'âme.**

III Chapitre 2

PDV Miki/Lucy

Deux minutes passèrent dans le silence puis tous les mages, qui avaient écouté, s'exclamèrent :

« Quoi ? »

Le Maître se leva sur le comptoir et déclara d'une voix forte, toujours avec le téléphone à la main :

« Laissez Miki finir ! »

Tout le monde se calma.

Je pris une chaise et dis à ceux qui étaient debout :

« Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux s'asseoir, mon histoire va durer un moment. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et allèrent à leur tour prendre une chaise.

« En réalité j'ai plusieurs origines, mon père venait d'Edoras et ma mère d'Earthland, mais je suis née sur la planète Terre, j'y ai vécu avec ma tante. Ma mère, bien qu'amoureuse de mon père, savait qu'il était dangereux, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais rencontré mon géniteur. Quand mon père sut que je n'étais sur aucun de ces deux mondes, il est entré dans une rage folle et a tué ma mère. Je ne sais comment mais ma tante l'a appris, je n'ai pas pu avoir de détails car elle est morte quelques jours après, de maladie. Et comme mon oncle était trop concentré sur son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps libre, j'ai décidé de partir à Earthland avec ma propre magie mais j'ai finis sur Edoras. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jellal et il m'a emmené avec lui sur Earthland. Ceci est mon histoire, maintenant celle de la Terre.

Sur Terre, la magie n'a jamais existé. »

Je fis une pause pour laisser aux autres le temps de digérer l'information.

« Ce qui implique aussi le fait qu'aucun terrien n'y croit, si un de vous lui fait une démonstration de magie, la personne va, soit s'enfuir, soit croire à un coup monté par un escroc. Mais ce que cette planète à de plus, c'est la technologie : le téléphone, la télévision, l'ordinateur,…etc existent.

_Oh…Je vois, acquiesça…Levy ?

_Désolé mais vous êtes ? demandai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas la connaître.

_Ah, désolé, je suis Levy MacGarden. Et donc tu as tous les objets que tu viens de mentionner ?

_Oui, mais ça été dure à faire marcher.

_Pourchkoi ? s'enquit la bouche pleine Natsu. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tendrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Loki et Gray, et dis :

« Ces objets marchent avec l'électricité que des machines créer. Il a fallu que je trouve quelqu'un qui la contrôle, par chance j'ai trouvé Laxus-san, un mage de Fairy Tail qui m'en donne tous les mois.

_Des machines qui créer de l'électricité ? souffla en se tenant le menton Levy.

_Attend, attend, t'as vu Laxus ? s'exclama en souriant Natsu.

_Oui je l'ai vu sur le chemin menant à Magnolia. C'est vrai que sur Terre ça aide beaucoup de créer de l'électricité mais cela pollue beaucoup le monde, répondis-je aux deux questions.

_Ca pollue ? intervint Gray.

_Pour mieux dire, cela tue petit à petit l'environnement, puisque l'on utilise des centrales nucléaires. »

Je ne pus continuer car quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte. Quand je reconnus la personne, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et tous les mages se figèrent, c'était Erigor. Je posais ma main sur mes clés, je sortis une de mes clés d'or.

Loki ne pouvait pas m'aider car il était persuadé que j'étais morte. C'est vrai que j'avais rétracté mes contrats avec les esprits mais j'ai réussi à les retrouver et à repasser un contrat avec eux avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse mais eux sont au courant maintenant pour ma double identité. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas retrouvé Loki à temps, j'en parlerais avec Aries pour savoir si c'était bien ou pas de lui en parler.

Je surveillais toujours l'intrus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Erigor ? s'exclama Natsu en se levant.

_Calme-toi je ne suis pas là pour toi. »

Il tourna son regard vers moi et je me figeais.

Grâce au vent, il augmenta sa vitesse et se retrouva devant moi, il me tira par les cheveux et m'emporta avec lui.

« Attend ! cria Natsu et Gray en chœur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur la place principale de Magnolia.

Erigor me jeta sur le sol. Je me mis à tousser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Ton pouvoir, Miki, dit-il en souriant.

_Il faudra me battre alors, répondis-je en souriant. »

Son sourire ne s'agrandit que d'avantage.

Je pris une de mes clés et dis :

« Ouvre-toi, porte du Taureau, Taurus ! »

Taurus apparut quelques secondes après, comme il savait que j'étais sous couverture, il ne fit aucun commentaire et garda un air sérieux.

« Vas-y ! »

**J'ai oublié de le dire mais pour cette fiction, je mettrais (normalement) un chapitre par semaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tout peut être changé…sauf l'âme.**

IV Chapitre 3

PDV Natsu

Avec Gray, nous étions partit à la poursuite d'Erigor, grâce à mon nez !

Mais pourquoi cet enfoiré avait kidnappé la nouvelle ?

Nous allions bientôt arrivé vers ce mec quand j'entendis une phrase qui me fit rater un battement de cœur.

« Ouvre-toi, porte du Taureau, Taurus ! »

Nous accélérions la vitesse mais quand nous arrivâmes, il n'y avait que Miki qui tenait dans ses bras Taurus.

« Je suis désolé Miki, je n'ai pas pu te protéger.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Taurus-san, je voulais éviter d'utiliser cette magie mais je vais le faire, tu l'as fatigué, c'est déjà ça. »

Puis le taureau disparut dans un halo jaune.

La fille aux cheveux bleus se releva, s'épousseta les genoux et nous dit :

« Restez en dehors de ça. Il a fait du mal à un de mes esprits, il va le regretter, dit-elle avec un regard sombre. »

Et d'un coup, un cercle rouge apparut sous les pieds de la nouvelle. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux virevoltaient.

« Je déteste quand on s'en prend au mien, surtout quand tu as déjà tué des gens que j'aimais, Erigor, dit Miki d'une voix grave. »

Elle collait ses deux mains ensemble et une grosse sphère de feu apparut. Elle la lança en l'air et sépara ses mains, la sphère se brisa aussi en deux. Cette fille peut aussi contrôler le feu ?

Excellent !

« Impressionnant, elle peut contrôler le mouvement du feu avec ses mains, remarqua Gray. »

Les flammes se positionnèrent très rapidement de part et d'autre d'Erigor et s'écrasèrent sur lui. Il tomba à terre.

« Natsu ! » m'appela Happy en volant.

Miki se tournait vers le chat, ses yeux devinrent bleus et ses cheveux blonds, le même blond que celui de Lucy…

« Happy…souffla-t-elle doucement. »

Le concerné s'arrêta et pencha sa tête sur le côté, je m'approchais de lui.

« Tu la connais ? lui chuchotai-je.

_P-Pas du tout, me répondit-il en begayant. »

Nous ne pûmes parler d'avantage car Erigor se leva rapidement et envoya une tornade sur Miki. Elle sourit. Une tornade en feu apparut et fit face à celle du feu.

Je sifflai d'admiration :

« Comment tu fais ça ? Je veux le faire aussi ! »

Elle rougit…Attendez, elle a rougit, pourquoi ?

La nouvelle reporta son attention sur les tornades et envoya la sienne sur l'autre ce qui provoque une énorme explosion. Erigor fut envoyer très, très loin de notre ville et Miki n'avait même pas une égratignure. Et elle avait retrouvé son physique.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais en même temps que le glaçon, je profitais du fait que Miki n'était pas encore là, pour le choper :

« T'as quand même vu ce qui s'est passé hier, non ?

_Mais oui, je te dis ! C'était vraiment bizarre le changement de physique, mais après, sans faire attention aux yeux bleus, on aurait vraiment dit que c'était Lucy et en plus un de ses esprits stellaires était Taurus ! répondit Gray en se penchant sur le comptoir.

_Cette fille cache quelque chose, intervint Loki qui venait d'arriver.

_Loki ! T'es sûr que ça va de venir tous les jours ? lui demandai-je.

_T'inquiètes, je passe mes nuits dans le monde des esprits donc tout va bien. »

PDV Extérieur

Quelques heures plus tard, Levy arriva et vint vers les trois garçons :

« Dîtes, vous n'avez pas vu Mi-chan ? Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais venir voir ses engins.

_Ah, elle venue tôt ce matin avec Wendy et elles sont partis en mission, l'informa Mira.

_Si tôt ? »

Levy repartit en soupirant mais elle ne put le faire longtemps car Miki, Wendy et Charuru arrivèrent avec un grand sourire.

« Génial, j'aurais de quoi payer mon loyer pour les trois mois à venir ! s'exclama en souriant Miki. »

Depuis l'arrivée de Miki, la guilde était de meilleure humeur même si Natsu et Gray n'en venait pas encore à se battre mais à cause de cette phrase qui rouvrit une blessure tout le monde perdit son sourire. Miki baissa ses bras, elle venait de trop s'emporter.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille en rougissant. »

Ces rougeurs permirent de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mais vous n'avez pas mis longtemps pour cette mission, s'enquit Mira.

_Nous devions juste retrouver et soigner un chat, je me suis occupée de le trouver et Wendy-san a guérit ses blessures, mais comment sa propriétaire a bien payé, même en partageant en deux, ça faisait beaucoup ! »

Wendy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et hocha la tête.

Levy s'approcha de Miki avec des yeux bizarres.

« Euh…Levy-san ?

_Dit, Mi-chan je peux venir voir tes machines qui viennent de la Terre ?

_Aucun problème mais elles sont chez moi et…

_Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elles soient chez toi ?

_C'est un appartement et le Maître m'a dit que certains d'entre vous le connaissait et il m'a dit qu'avant c'était celui d'une certaine Lucy ?

_Tu as l'appartement de Lucy ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Gray, Loki et Natsu. »


	5. Chapter 4

**Tout peut être changé…sauf l'âme.**

V Chapitre 4

PDV Extérieur

Miki baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Les trois garçons le virent, la jeune fille croyait qu'ils étaient en colère et elle en était triste. Loki se rendit compte de ce détail, s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules :

« Pleure pas, tu sais on n'est pas en colère, juste surprit. »

Miki releva son visage baigné de larmes, le lion en rougit, cette fille avait beau être en pleure, dans cet état, elle était magnifique. En effet, les larmes de Miki faisaient briller ses yeux violets pâles.

« C'est vrai ?

_Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Gray en souriant. »

La nouvelle hocha puis fit sourire timide.

« Mignonne à croquer. » Pensa le mage de glace.

C'est vrai qu'en pleurant, elle était vraiment belle mais en faisant **ce **sourire **en **rougissant, il était difficile de lui résister.

Miki reprit contenance et leva son doigt en regardant au fur et à mesure les trois garçons et Levy.

« La propriétaire m'a dit que votre Lucy est partit très rapidement et qu'elle a oublié des affaires. Comme vous êtes ses amis, si vous voulez vous pouvez venir et récupérer ce qui vous plaira. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le cœur de jeter ce début de roman ou ces lettres. »

Natsu allait parler mais il fut coupé la mage aux cheveux bleus.

« Non, aucun de vous ne pourra prendre le roman.

_Pourquoi ? demandèrent en chœur Natsu et Gray qui se lancèrent un regard mauvais.

_Sur le début de la première page, il y a noté, je site : « Personne (je parle tous les mages de Fairy Tail, excepté Levy-chan.) n'a le droit de lire ce roman tant qu'il ne sera pas finit, qu'importe s'il n'a jamais été finit », fin de citation.

_Mais toi aussi tu es une mage de Fairy Tail et tu l'as quand même lu, fit remarquer Loki.

_Oui mais je l'ai lu avant de le devenir, en fait c'est grâce à ce roman que j'ai voulu intégrer cette guilde, dis-je en rougissant.

_Ok, un point pour toi. Mais ! Pourquoi il n'y a que Levy qui ai le droit de le lire ? se plaignit Natsu.

_Qui sait ? sourit Miki en faisant un sourire forcé. »

Evidemment qu'elle le savait puisque c'était elle qui l'avait écrit.

« Au moins je sais que je pourrais lire le début de roman et pas vous ! sourit Levy en souriant. »

Miki s'approcha du tiroir de son bureau puis en sortit au fur et à mesure trois lettres.

Sur le premier était noté :

_« Pour mon Natsu, mon dragon. »_

Sur le second, se trouvait écrit :

_« Pour mon mage de glace, mon Gray. »_

Et sur le troisième et dernier était écrit :

_« Pour mon Loki, mon esprit céleste le plus attentionné. »_

Miki prit la parole en se retenant de pleurer :

« Comme vous le voyez, chaque lettre est pour un garçon, je vous conseille de rester ici pour les lire. Parce que vu le début, vous allez peut-être pleurer. »

Les trois acquiescèrent.

« Je commence, dit Natsu »

La Dragon Slayer déplia l'enveloppe et la lut à voix haute :

_Natsu,_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas courageux de ma part de te parler de mon départ par lettre et non en face. Mais je ne voulais pas voir ton visage quand je t'annoncerais cela : n'espère pas pouvoir me revoir, je ne reviendrais jamais à Fairy Tail comme je suis…_

_Je ne veux pas causer des soucis à cette guilde comme aux autres._

_Si tu souhaites vraiment savoir pourquoi, demande à Gray, je le lui ai écrit dans sa lettre._

_Mais je n'oublierais jamais : Happy, toi, Loki, Gray, Ersa, Wendy, Levy et les autres._

_Je sais ce que tu penses, on est une guilde et c'est fait pour se protéger les uns des autres mais l'ennemi, il n'y en qu'un et c'est…_Quoi ? s'exclama Natsu en interrompant sa lecture. »

Miki s'assit doucement sur le lit et baissa la tête, cachant ses larmes par la même occasion.

« A moi alors, dit calmement Gray. »

Il ouvrit la lettre et dit :

_« Gray…Ce prénom va me manquer._

_Comme je l'ai « dis » à Natsu, je ne reviendrais jamais à Fairy Tail._

_Je ne veux pas faire de mal à la guilde comme je l'ai fait aux précédentes._

_Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, avant Fairy Tail, j'ai été dans beaucoup de guildes :_

_Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale,…Mais personne ne s'en souvient, je leur ai effacé la mémoire grâce à des pouvoirs ne connait. Et à chaque fois, j'ai faillis tuer tous mes amis…_

_Mais maintenant tout va bien puisque je suis rentrée dans une guilde qui peut m'aider et elle se nomme…Quoi ? _cria Gray en arrêtant lui aussi sa lecture. »

Maintenant Miki essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes pour que personne ne le remarque. Elle y arriva facilement puisque Natsu et Gray étaient choqués de ce qu'il venait de lire, alors que Loki et Levy se demandait ce qui se passait.

Le lion prit la parole d'une voix la plus impassible possible :

« Je suis le dernier. »

Il prit la lettre en main :

_« Leo, Loki, le lion le plus mignon que je connaisse._

_Bien que tu sois un vrai Don Juan, je t'ai vraiment apprécié._

_Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds à Fairy Tail tel que je suis._

_Les raisons ? Je les ai donnés à Gray, il t'expliquera._

_Mon dernier souhait t'es dédié, trouve-toi le maître qui te mérite._

_Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi, je ne le mérite._

_J'ai fait tellement de choses horribles._

_Et j'avais donc décidé de rentrer dans une guilde noire, celle qui pourrait me sauver et je l'ai trouvais._

_C'est…Quoi ? _hurla à son tour Loki.

_Quel est cette guilde noire ? s'enquit en tremblant Levy.

_C'est Grimoire Heart, répondirent en chœur Natsu, Gray et Loki. »


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

PDV Makarov

Enfin ! Tous mes enfants commençaient enfin à être heureux. C'est vrai que Miki avait la même joie de vivre que Lucy mais en plus réservé.

Tout le monde discutait tranquillement quand Natsu défonça la porte.

« Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Jet.

_Dégage ! On doit dire un truc important à tout le monde ! répondit Gray sérieusement.

_Je préfère que Miki le dise, elle saura se contenir puisqu'elle ne connaît pas Lucy, commença Levy. »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, comme je vis dans l'ancien appartement de votre amie, j'ai trouvé des lettres qui étaient destinés à Natsu, Gray et Loki. Et dans chacune des lettres, Lucy-san annonçait qu'elle a rejoint une guilde noire, dit Miki en baissant la tête. »

Quoi ? Un de mes gosses dans une guilde noire !

Personne ne dit rien, trop choqué de cette révélation. Déjà que c'est surprenant qu'un membre de Fairy Tail soit dans une guilde noire et en plus que ce soit Lucy ! Elle qui déteste trahir les gens alors…

« Ce n'est pas tout, Lucy-san n'a pas rejoint n'importe quelle guilde, elle fait maintenant partie de Grimoire Heart, continua la nouvelle.

_Quoi ? Grimoire Heart, la plus forte des guildes noires ?s'exclama estomaquée Juvia. «

Soudain, toute la guilde se mit à parler créant un brouhaha énorme.

Je me levais sur le comptoir et puis hurla :

« Ca suffit ! »

Ce bruit incessant s'arrêta soudainement. Je repris :

« Même cela fait mal de dire quelque chose d'un de ses gosses mais, à partir de maintenant Lucy Heartfilia ne fait désormais plus partie de Fairy Tail et elle sera donc considérée comme une ennemie de la guilde. »

Tout le monde ne dit plus rien, Natsu essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes alors que Loki, Gray et Levy n'avaient pas réussi.

PDV Miki/Lucy

Miki ne fit aucun commentaire, je serrai fortement ma main droite, la marque était cachée grâce à mes pouvoirs mais à cause du rejet de Mas…non de Makarov, ma marque disparaissait doucement et cela me faisait souffrir énormément. Mais bon, ma nouvelle marque était bleu clair et dans le bas de mon dos.

Pendant que les autres faisaient leur deuil, je partis discrètement en pleurant.

Après avoir dépassé Fairy Tail, je me mis à courir et partit me réfugier dans mon appartement.

Je décidais d'appeler Aries pour parler à propos de Loki.

« _Ouvre-toi, porte du Bélier, Aries !_ »

Puis elle apparut :

« Je suis…commença-t-elle.

_Désolé, Aries mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Je sais que tu es une grande amie de Loki, la coupai-je.

_Oui mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, je suis désolé !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais. Il est resté à Fairy Tail.

_Ah…En quoi suis-je alors utiles pour toi ?

_Eh bien, je me demande si je devrais lui dire la vérité sur moi.

_Non, il ne faut pas. Sinon, il risque de le dire à toute la guilde ! s'exclama précipitamment Aries en secouant les mains.

_Pourquoi ?

_Il va se dire qu'ils souffrent tous de ton départ alors il va vouloir les rassurer donc il ira tout dire.

_D'accord, merci Aries.

_J'ai été utile ? Je suis désolé ! finit-elle en disparaissant mais elle eut le temps de voir mon sourire reconnaissant et elle rougit. »

Je m'assis sur le lit et me demandai ce que je pourrais faire…Tiens ! Je vais prendre un bain.

Je fis couler l'eau.

Je préparais mes affaires pour aller me laver. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, enlevait mes vêtements et me mis dans l'eau bien chaude.

« Ah…Ca fait du bien ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je regardais mes mains, à cause de la chaleur, elles étaient rouges.

Je fermais le poing et fis apparaître une flamme puis une seconde et je jouai avec.

Dix minutes plus tard, la salle de bain était envahie de petites flammes brulantes.

J'allais les éteindre quand quelqu'un débarqua dans la pièce :

« Yo ! Miki ! »

Je rougis quand je vis Natsu et criai. Toutes mes flammes se lancèrent sur lui, il n'eut pas le temps de les manger ou de les esquiver alors il se fit brûler.

Il s'évanouit.

Je repris mes esprits et me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire.

« Natsu ! »

Je sortis rapidement de l'eau, m'entourais d'une serviette et portai, tant bien que mal, Natsu sur mon lit. Je mis mon front contre le sien, il était bouillant.

Je me dirigeais vers mon réfrigérateur et déposa quelques glaçons dans un petit sac.

Cette action je la fis plusieurs fois.

Avant d'amener les glaçons, je déshabillais Natsu, il finit en caleçon (avec des dragons qui crachaient du feu).

Je pris les sacs.

Je posais le premier sac, le plus petit, sur le front du Dragon Slayer.

Le second était sur son torse, le troisième à côté de son bras droit, le quatrième sur le côté du bras gauche et je mis deux autres sacs sur les côtés des deux jambes.

Je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Ca va aller, Natsu, je gère, lui chuchotai-je. »

Je m'habillais rapidement, j'enfilais une robe d'été à carreaux jaunes pâles, bleus clairs et rouges pâles avec des converses de cette même couleur. Puis je me fis, rapidement, une queue de cheval qui me tombait sur l'épaule gauche.

Puis je réfléchis .

« Misty, appelai-je. »

Puis une petite tête blanche avec le corps noir sortit de nulle part.

« Mi ? demanda-t-elle.

_Veille sur Natsu le plus discrètement possible, dès qu'il se réveille, tu restes cachée mais tu m'appelles, ok ?

_Mi !

_Merci. »

Et je partis à la guilde.

Quand je rentrais, c'était un peu plus bruyant mais bon.

Je cherchais Wendy des yeux mais à la place je vis Charuru.

« Charuru !

_Oui, Miki ?

_Tu n'aurais pas vu Wendy ?

_Ah, oui. Master voulait lui parler sur le fait de faire une équipe à deux avec quelqu'un d'autre que Natsu.

_C'est sûr qu'avec Natsu-san… »

Je n'eus le temps de terminer que Wendy arriva.

« Wendy-san, j'ai besoin de toi ! m'exclamai-je en me jetant presque sur elle.

_Oui ?

_J'ai fait une grosse bêtise et il faut que tu viennes à mon appartement pour voir si il va bien.

_Qui ça ?

_Pas le temps, viens ! lui dis-je en la traînant par la main.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de mon appartement, Misty me prévint que Natsu était en train de se réveiller.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai suivit de Wendy qui ferma la porte.

« Natsu-san ? demanda Wendy, surprise de voir Natsu, sur mon lit, rouge avec plein de sacs de glaçon sur lui.

_Eh bien, je jouais avec mon pouvoir de feu et Natsu-san est arrivé et je lui ai tout lancé dessus et il a fini comme ça.

_Je m'en occupe mais tiens lui la main, Miki-san. Il se pourrait qu'il ait mal. »

Je hochai la tête et pris la main de Natsu et la pressai tendrement, il poussa un soupire de contentement et il souffla :

« Igneel…

_Eh ? demandai-je.

_N'y fais pas attention, répondit Wendy. »

Et la Dragon Slayer déclencha ses pouvoirs et Natsu commença à se tendre.

Attendez, c'est moi ou la température commence à drôlement augmenter ?

« Wendy-san…

_Attends. »

Je ne dis plus rien mais je sentis le danger et alors je poussais Wendy en criant :

« Wendy-san, baisse-toi ! »

Elle s'exécuta et je me mis au-dessus d'elle.

Tout à coup, Natsu cria et des flammes se lancèrent vers nous.

Je les encaissai toutes et le mage du feu retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

Wendy avait fermé les yeux avant que ça ne commence et elle les rouvrit.

Elle vit qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je m'effondrais sur elle et elle dut voir que j'avais le dos brûlé.

« Miki-san ! s'écria-t-elle.

_Wendy-san, essaye de la guérir, je vais chercher des gens de la guilde, lui dit Charuru en s'envolant.

_Fais vite, son état critique, chuchota-t-elle.

_Wendy-san, soufflai-je difficilement.

_Ne parle pas, garde tes forces. »

Je hochai la tête en grimaçant.

Soudain, Natsu se réveilla et Wendy se tendit.

« Huh ? Wendy qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demanda-t-il, innocent.

_Ne t'approches pas de nous, Natsu-san, dit-elle doucement en pleurant. »

Au début, Natsu ne comprit pas puis il me vit, le dos brûlé.

« Miki…C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? dit-il en s'approchant.

_Na t'approches pas ! criai-je et je me mis à gémir et à tousser.

_Miki ! Wendy ! hurla Gray en défonçant la porte suivit de Loki, Ersa et de Juvia. »

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent, choqués de ce qu'ils virent. Mais Ersa et Gray réagirent les premiers.

Gray me prit dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible et la guerrière en fit autant pour Wendy.

« Loki et Juvia prenez Natsu et amenez le à la guilde. »

Mais je ne pus écouter la suite que je m'évanouis de fatigue et de douleur.

_**Désolé du retard, j'ai oublié de le poster hier ^^. **_

_**Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^o^. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

PDV Gray

« A ton avis, Ersa. Miki et Wendy vont se réveiller dans combien de temps ? demandai-je en regardant les deux filles étendues chacune dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

_Dans pas le temps, je pense. Parce qu'elles ont eu le temps de se reposer. Cela fait quand même trois jours qu'elles sont dans cet état. me répondit-elle en soupirant.

_Laissez-moi aller les voir ! C'est de ma faute ! n'arrêtait pas de crier Natsu. »

La mage guerrière se leva en soufflant et me dit :

« Je vais m'occuper de Natsu, et toi des deux filles. »

Je hochai la tête.

Elle sortit. Je me retournai pour regarder Miki, plus on apprenait à la connaître, plus elle me faisait penser à Lucy. D'après Wendy, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, Miki s'était jetée sur elle pour prendre les flammes à sa place.

Je regardais autour de moi et je pris la main de la constellationiste dans la mienne.

Même si la Dragon Slayer se réveillait, elle ne pourrait pas nous voir, un rideau séparait les lits.

« Miki, comme tu lui ressembles, soufflai-je.

_A qui ? demanda la concernée qui venait, apparemment, de se réveiller.

_A Lucy.

_Ah oui, la fille dont tu es…

_Oui, la coupai-je. »

On dirait qu'elle comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire puisqu'elle ne dit plus rien et baissa la tête en rougissant.

Je lui relevais le visage et lui fis un sourire réconfortant.

« T'inquiètes, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassurais-je.

_Oui mais cela te fait du mal, Gray-san, contra-t-elle. »

Je lui caressais la joue puis effleura ses lèvres.

« Gray-san ? appela-t-elle. »

Purée mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était comme avec Lucy quand je l'ai poussé à Edoras pour qu'elle évite l'attaque de Hughes, j'ai faillis l'embrasser mais j'avais réussi à me retenir. Mais pour Miki, on n'était pas dans un combat, je pouvais l'embrasser et si elle ne voulait pas, elle n'avait qu'à me repousser…

PDV Miki/Lucy

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Gray veut m'embrasser…

« Misty ? appelai-je par pensée.

_Mi ?

_Peux-tu demander à Master Hadès si je dois séduire un des mages de Fairy Tail, s'il te plaît.

_Mi ! s'exclama-t-elle pour me dire oui. »

J'attendis quelques secondes, il fallait se dépêcher avant ne m'embrasse.

« Mi ! dit-elle et je compris tout de suite qu'il le fallait.

_Merci Misty. »

Je ne patientai pas plus, je pris le mage de glace par le cou et collai mes lèvres aux siennes.

Il répondit tout de suite au baiser puis il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Je le laissai mener, je voulais qu'il pense que j'avais besoin d'être guidée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, pour moi, nous nous séparèrent.

Je fis un petit sourire en rougissant.

Nous ne pûmes parler car Ersa arriva.

« Salut Miki, comment tu te sens ?

_Très bien, ne t'inquiètes Ersa-san, lui répondis-je.

_Bien, Gray, tu viens, Master veut tous nous parler, dit-elle à Gray.

_Mais, Miki…et Wendy ?bégaya-t-il.

_Il viendra leur parler après et Wendy n'est pas encore réveillée, expliqua la guerrière.

_Maintenant, si. Ersa-san, répondit Wendy en tirant le rideau. »

PDV Natsu

« Alors, je l'ai vraiment blessé ? demandai-je à Loki et Juvia. »

Ils approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

Je ne pus continuer car Master venait de monter sur le comptoir pour prendre la parole :

« Je tiens à vous dire qu'à cause de certains problèmes, maintenant passés, cet évènement a été repoussé. Je vais maintenant dire les nominés pour devenir un mage de rang S ! »

Une multitude de cris fusèrent de tous les coins de la salle que le maître stoppa d'une main.

Il toussota. Je retenais mon souffle. Faîtes que je sois nominé…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Loki

Juste avant que Master ne parle de l'épreuve, Ersa et Gray étaient sortis de l'infirmerie.

Je souris. Cet évènement, Gray l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Et j'avais remarqué que ce dernier était distrait mais il a agi normalement et est venu à mes côtés écouter Master.

« Bien, les mages qui se battront pour arriver au rang S sont… »

Je vis Gray déglutir.

« Juvia, la concernée sursauta, Kana, elle sourit pleine de fierté, Fried, il ne réagit pas, Elfman, il se mit à parler d'homme, Levy, elle ne put réagir car Jet et Droy se mettaient à applaudir, Natsu, il hurla, et Gray. »

Je lui tapais dans le dos :

« Ca y est, lui dis-je.

_Je compte sur notre promesse, Loki, répondit en souriant Gray. »

Je hochai la tête. Suite à une promesse, quand Gray serait nominé comme mage de rang S nous devions se mettre en duo.

Puis Master arrêta le brouhaha, encore, et expliqua comment cela allait se passer et qu'il fallait donc être en duo, ce qui se fit vite :

_Juvia et Lisanna

_Fried et Bixlow

_Elfman et Evergreen

_Levy et Gajeel

_Natsu et Happy

_Gray et moi

La seule qui n'avait pas de partenaire était Kana. Ce que Jet et Droy ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer :

« Alors comme ça, madame la voyante n'a pas de coéquipier ? sourit Jet.

_Ta gueule ! J'en avais parlé à ...quelqu'un il y a un moment mais...murmura Kana

_Cette personne t'as laissé tomber ! s'exclama Droy. »

Je mis une main sur mon front, cet idiot n'a pas encore compris de qui elle parlait.

Kana lui mit une énorme claque dans la figure.

« Abrutit ! Je parle de Lucy ! cria-t-elle en pleurant doucement. »

Droy souffla un petit désolé et sortit de la guilde. Kana alla s'asseoir et s'enfila une bouteille de vin cul sec.

Je tournais ma tête et vis Wendy et Miki parler le plus discrètement possible. Je m'approchais, Gray n'allait rien remarqué puisque Juvia le monopolisait avec ses délires.

Je m'installais au côté de Miki. Les filles se turent.

« Ba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ? demandai-je.

_C'est juste que Wendy-san m'expliquait pourquoi de parler de cette personne était si sensible pour Kana-san. »

La concernée hocha la tête trop vigoureusement.

« Ah, je vois. J'ai une question, tout à l'heure, pourquoi quand Gray est sorti de l'infirmerie, il avait l'air ailleurs, une de vous deux sait pourquoi ?

_En fait, c'est parce que M…commença Wendy qui se fit arrêter par Miki. »

Puis la mage de feu souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille du Dragon Slayer.

« Désolé, on en sait rien du tout, répondit Miki.

_Ouais c'est ça.

_Ecoute, je vais voir avec lui ? Okay ? me dit Miki»

Je hochai la tête. Elle allait voir avec qui ? Gray ?

Je ne pus l'interroger car Natsu se jeta presque sur elle.

« Miki…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…se mit-il à déblatérer. »

La concernée lui caressa tendrement la tête et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te pardonne mais c'est plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre que tu devrais t'excuser, répondit-elle. »

Il s'approcha de Wendy et s'excusa de lui avoir fait ça.

« Mais tu es sûr que c'est bon de vous lever dans cet état, surtout toi Miki, dis-je.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien et en plus, ce soir je dois partir voir mes parents, m'expliqua-t-elle.

_Ba pourquoi ? demanda Natsu.

_On avait conclu un marché, je pouvais devenir mage si je venais les voir pendant deux jours tous les mois.

_Tous les mois ? s'exclama Wendy.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment gênant, ils habitent la ville à côté.

_Je vois…soufflai-je. »

Je n'étais pas vraiment certain qu'elle allait vraiment rendre visite à ses parents, c'est pour cela que je la suivrais. Elle a dit qu'elle partait ce soir, c'est partit.

Après cela, Wendy se leva et se dirigea vers Kana. D'après Miki, la mage allait lui demander si elle pouvait être sa partenaire et on dirait que Kana avait accepté avec joie.

Je me tournais vers Miki et eu la surprise de la voir pleurer silencieusement.

« Miki ? appelai-je doucement. »

Elle sursauta et s'essuya vite le visage.

« Je vais bien, je pensais juste à mes parents, répondit-elle à ma question silencieuse. »

Je hochai simplement la tête.

Miki ne dit plus rien. Puis après quelques minutes de silence lourd, elle sortit précipitamment de la guilde.

Mais avant, elle me souffla juste :

« Je dois préparer mes affaires avant de partir. »

J'attendis une demi-heure puis me téléportai dans le monde des esprits pour apparaître devant l'appartement de Miki, je la vis à travers sa fenêtre je me cachais vite.

Quand elle quitta son chez elle, je la suivis du regard, puis lorsque la distance entre nous était de quelques mètres je sortis de ma cachette et la poursuivis discrètement.

Nous arrivâmes devant la gare. Mais…Si ses parents habitaient la ville d'à côté, pourquoi prendre le train ?

Soudain, je sentis une présence donc je me retournais précipitamment je ne vis personne.

Quand je me tournais pour suivre Miki, je ne la trouvais pas.

Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, quelqu'un me prit le bras et me le tordait.

J'essayais de retourner dans mon monde mais je n'y arrivai pas.

« Alors comme ça tu me suis Loki-**san **? souffla Miki d'une voix différente qui me faisait penser à celle de …

_Lucy ? m'exclamai-je. »

Puis, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je m'évanouis.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

PDV Lucy

« C'est bon, Misty, tu peux venir, il est calme, lui dis-je. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Tss, il est vraiment trop suspicieux ce mec, me lamentai-je en soulevant Loki, qui était maintenant dans les vapes. C'est bon, tu peux nous téléporter. »

Misty fit apparaître une porte noir avec dessiné en rouge sang le seau de Grimoire Heart, je me postais devant et l'ouvris. Je tombais directement sur Zancrow qui m'accueillit en me lançait ses flammes noirs que je fis disparaître avec une des miennes.

« Tu vas voir un jour, je t'aurais Lucy !s'exclama-t-il.

_Tu sais je ne veux pas te décourager, mais je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu me l'as dit, lui dis-je en souriant, où est master Hadès ? demandai-je à Ultear qui regardait.

_Ici, ma Lucy, me répondit-il en avançant. »

Je jetai le corps de Loki devant lui.

Meldy s'avança, surprise.

« Ce ne serait pas un esprit céleste ?

_Si, c'est Léo le Lion, un de mes anciens esprits.

_Que fait-il ici ? s'enquit le maître de Grimoire Heart.

_Il me suivait. Il se doutait de quelque chose depuis le début.

_Je peux le buter ? demanda tout excité le God Slayer.

_Non, il pourrait nous être utile, intervint Azume.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord, en plus il est puissant, il pourrait même nous rejoindre, rajouta Rustyrose.

_Comme si j'allais vous rejoindre, cracha Loki qui venait de se réveiller. »

Je m'approchais de lui, lui soulevais le menton et lui souffla :

« De toute façon, tu ne serais pas capable de faire du mal aux mages de Fairy Tail.

_Toi, tu serais capable ? me demanda-t-il, en me lançant un regard de défi.

_Evidemment, je te rappelle que j'ai entre mes mains le cœur de Gray. »

Son visage se décomposa.

« Tu n'oserais pas, chuchota-t-il.

_Tu veux parier ?

_Lucy, m'avertit master Hadès.

_Veuillez m'excusez Master Hadès, dis-je en baissant la tête.

_Bien, Caprico, amène M. le Lion à sa cage, ordonna le maître. »

Caprico fit une petite courbette et traîna Loki dans sa prison.

Le maître se retira.

Meldy s'approcha de moi :

« Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Meldy.

_Je ne sais pas, dis-je, mais pour l'instant, je vais reprendre ma vraie forme. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et me laissa partir dans ma chambre.

Arrivée à celle-ci, j'entrais tranquillement.

« Misty ? appelai-je.

_Mi ! me répondit-elle en apparaissant.

_Il faut que tu me redonnes ma vraie apparence. »

Elle acquiesça, je tendis ma main, elle la mordit, elle aspira le sang qui en coula.

Je fermais les yeux me préparant aux vertiges. Je sentais que j'étais en train de changer.

Puis Misty lécha la plaie pour qu'elle se referme immédiatement.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et remarquait que mes yeux avaient pris leur vraie couleur, du bleu marine, au lieu du marrons que mon animal avait créé et mes cheveux aussi, ils étaient redevenus blonds.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce et me dirigeait à l'endroit où était enfermé Loki.

« S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal…me supplia par pensé Aries. »

Récemment, j'avais réussi à « fusionner » avec mes esprits, on pouvait se parler par pensée et je pouvais utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans que je ne les appelle. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était prononcer la phrase habituelle, à voix haute ou basse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais rien si il est obéissant, lui répondis-je. »

Elle ne dit plus rien et arrêta la discussion par pensée.

J'ouvris la cellule, Loki releva sa tête et rougit. C'était compréhensible, ma tenue était composé d'un débardeur d'abord noir au niveau de ma poitrine alors qu'à celui du ventre, il était gris transparent et déchiré je portais un short en jean qui était très court, des bottes de la même couleur que mon short avec sur la jambe droite une chaussette noir qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus du genoux et sur ma cuisse gauche, on pouvait voir ma marque d'appartenance à Grimoire Heart en noir.

« Je ne te ferais rien, si tu es obéissant. C'est ce que j'ai promis à Aries.

_Tu as revu Aries ? Mais ils m'avaient dit que tu avais supprimé tous tes contrats, s'exclama Loki.

_C'est ce que j'ai fait mais je les ai retrouvé à temps mais pas toi. De toute façon, tu aurais tout avoué à la guilde.

_C'est faux !

_C'est vrai, tu l'aurais dit à Natsu, Gray, Ersa, Wendy, Levy, Juvia et Cana ? »

Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Je soupirais et sortit de la cellule pour rejoindre la salle principale.

En entrant, je vis Ultear près de Meldy.

« Ne m'appelle pas Ul ! s'écria Ultear en furie. »

Meldy s'écarta d'elle et se rapprocha de moi.

Je posais mon bras sur ses épaules et Ultear reprit ses esprits puisque l'on voyait bien qu'elle était calmée.

Ultear quitta la pièce.

Je soupirais et chuchota à Meldy :

« Ce n'est pas contre toi.

_Contre qui, alors ? s'enquit-elle.

_Contre personne, c'est juste que sa mère s'appelait Ul.

_Oh…

_Va t'excuser, sans lui dire sur sa mère, évidemment. »

Elle hocha la tête et prit la même direction qu'Ultear.

« Ca ne te ressemble, fit remarquer Rustyrose.

_Je sais mais c'est comme ça, soupirais-je en quittant la pièce moi aussi. »

Dans le couloir, je croisais Caprico qui me dit :

_Master Hadès demande à ce que tu surveilles le lion.

_Compris, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cellule. »

En arrivant, je vis Loki, essayant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas, quelqu'un peut t'empêcher d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, lui fis-je remarquer. »

J'avais compris que Loki ne m'avait pas remarqué alors je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je le vis sursauter.

« Oh, c'est bon. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit, s'énerva-t-il, tout seul. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit et Loki ne put retenir le sien.

Il soupira et je rentrais dans la cellule pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ce sourire m'a manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir.

_Ca fait vraiment bizarre, remarquai-je.

_Quoi ?

_Le fait d'avoir deux personnalités, lâchai-je. »


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

PDV Loki

Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? demandai-je complètement choqué.

_Tu as bien vu quand je t'ai attrapé, j'étais agressive alors que maintenant non, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Alors la Lucy que l'on connaît est celle qui est là, en ce moment, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, elle en rougit.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté Fairy Tail pour une guilde noire ?

_Pour nous sauver, je voulais vous éviter des pertes dû à mes pouvoirs et m'éviter de me sentir coupable.

_Coupable de quoi ?

_De mort. Dans mes anciennes guildes avant Fairy Tail, j'ai tué, Loki. Je connaissais déjà Lyon, Sherry mais eux ne s'en souvenaient plus…J'ai effacé leur mémoire, je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste, pleurais-je silencieusement. »

Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Mais pourquoi une guilde noire, Grimoire Heart ?

_Ils peuvent m'empêcher de tuer des innocents, puisqu'ils sont aussi forts que moi. Et grâce à eux, j'ai une raison de me battre.

_Tu veux dire que même Ersa n'est pas à ton niveau ?

_C'est ce que je dis. »

On ne put finir que Caprico arriva.

« Lucy-sama, le plan, il faut le lui expliquer maintenant. »

Elle sourit.

« Bien. »

Je déglutis, qu'est-ce que ça va être ?

« Respire, Loki. On ne va pas te tuer, je me détendis, on va te laisser passer l'examen de rang S avec Gray. Tu ne devras rien dire, même pas que Miki, c'est moi ou sinon, là tu vas mourir, m'annonça-t-elle, grave.

_Roger, j'ai juste une question.

_Oui ?

_On peut refaire un contrat, tu me manques, maîtresse, ajoutai-je en soufflant doucement dans son cou.

_Calme tes hormones où je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais les utiliser, me menaça Lucy. »

Je déglutis, je crois que je vais me calmer…

Je m'écartai doucement en levant les bras en l'air, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Donc nous refîmes un contrat, dû aux ordres de mon maître, Lucy, en tant que propriétaire, m'ordonna de ne rien dire sur ce que je venais de découvrir.

« Mais tous les autres esprits sont au courant ? demandai-je.

_Oui, je leur fait confiance. Au début, quand je t'ai revue à Fairy Tail, je voulais t'en parler et refaire un contrat. Mais j'ai préféré d'abord en parler à Aries, vous êtes proches, et elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait rien te dire parce que tu étais le plus susceptible de tout dire aux autres à cause des remords que tu aurais eu. »

Je soupirais.

« Elle me connaît trop bien.

_C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on se sent seul, souffla plus pour elle-même, Lucy.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Quand je suis arrivé, que ce soit en Lucy ou en Miki, les groupes étaient déjà formés.

Natsu, Gray et Ersa. Levy, Jet et Droy. Lisanna, Mira et Elfman…etc.

« C'est sûr.

_Non, c'est juste normal. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance alors que moi, j'ai toujours été seule.

A part quand j'étais avec les esprits et ma mère, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un sourire sincère. Les gens autour de moi, disaient que j'étais bizarre à jouer avec des esprits plutôt que des humains. Au début, je les défendais. Je disais que les esprits étaient juste des humains avec des pouvoirs et l'immortalité, et j'avais même rajouté qu'ils étaient les humains les plus humains du monde.

_Ca, c'est bien toi. »

Elle fit un faible sourire, s'interdisant de pleurer.

« Oui. Ma mère m'a dit que cela ne servait à rien. Mais surtout, que cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moment que moi j'y croyais, cela suffisait. J'y ai toujours cru, aujourd'hui encore. Mais à cause de la mort de ma mère, les gens ne prenaient plus la peine de se cacher pour m'insulter.

_C'est là que tu as eu…

_Ma seconde personnalité. Oui. J'en ai eu marre, j'ai tué à cause de ça, j'ai assassiné deux femmes qui parlaient sur moi. Elles étaient justes devant moi, merde ! Et en voyant leur cadavre, je n'ai pas repris mes esprits. C'est Aquarius qui m'a aidé. Elle avait senti un changement. Elle s'en est inquiétée. Tu te rends compte, il a fallu qu'Aquarius vienne me sonner les cloches pour arrêter le massacre. Sinon j'aurais continué…pleura Lucy. »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

« Tu vois, même si Aquarius est méchante avec toi, elle tient à toi. Elle ne veut pas te perdre aussi. Parce qu'elle le sait, tu n'es pas éternelle. Et cela l'effraie, lui expliquai-je.

_C'est là que tu te trompes, me contra-t-elle.

_Comment ça ?

_Je suis éternelle.

_Que… ?

_Comment ça se fait ? Tu le sauras bientôt t'inquiètes. »

Je la serrais contre moi, dans un silence tranquille et doux que Lucy brisa de sa voix mélodieuse…

« Comment tu as fait à Fairy Tail pour avoir des soupçons ?

_La manière dont tu agissais, tu étais vraiment tendre avec Natsu et tu savais où le caresser pour le tranquilliser. Et cela, tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, même moi je ne le sais pas et le nom Loki n'était connu que des mages de la guilde.

_Aïe, piégée, soupira-t-elle en se calant dans mes bras. »

Alors elle gardait ce lourd passé pour elle et il n'y avait qu'Aquarius qui avait senti l'obscurité dans son cœur ? Ceci est vraiment troublé, j'en parlerais avec elle.

Je posais mon menton sur le haut du crâne de ma bien-aimée.

Une question me mordait les lèvres, Lucy, de qui était-elle amoureuse ? Natsu ? Gray ? Moi ? Un autre homme ?

« Dit, Lucy. Es-tu amoureuse ? »

Elle me répondit sans hésitation :

« Oui et tu veux savoir de qui ?

_Oui. »

Elle souffla et dit :

« … »

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je sais, je suis une vraie sadique **_

_**De toute façon, vous savez très bien avec qui elle va finir si vous regardez tout en haut de la page, il y a : Lucy H. &…**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

PDV Gray

« Cana ! Tu n'as pas vu Loki ? l'interrogeai-je.

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Ba ce serait bien pour trouver une stratégie puisque l'on part dans une heure. Il est introuvable depuis qu'il est partit après Miki, avant-hier.

_Je ne sais pas où il est encore mais Miki n'est pas revenue de chez ses parents alors qu'elle avait promis à Wendy de revenir aujourd'hui. Ne me dis que…

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… m'énervai-je ce qui attira, malheureusement, l'attention de Cana.

_Gray, tu ne serais pas amoureux ? »

Je ne répondis pas et rougis.

« Elle est au courant pour tes sentiments ? demanda la voyante.

_Je pense que oui, puisqu'on s'est embrassé.

_Quand ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

_A l'infirmerie…soufflai-je, gêné.

_Dans l'infirmerie ? Devant la pauvre Wendy…

_Elle n'a rien vu ! Il y avait un rideau… »

Cana ne put continuer son interrogatoire que la porte s'ouvrit sur Miki et Loki.

La constellationiste avait l'air complètement épanouie alors que l'esprit céleste était complètement dévasté. Je m'approchai d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous ayez ces têtes-là ?

_Pour moi, Loki-san m'a aidé à me réconcilier avec mes parents.

_Il est venu avec toi ? m'exclamai-je, au bord de la crise de jalousie.

_Non, c'est ma mère qui l'a ramené à la maison, il l'avait aidé à porter les courses.

_Et toi ? Pourquoi tu tires cette gueule ?

_Miki m'a dit de qui elle était amoureuse, et par rapport à ça, je suis triste…soupira-t-il théâtralement.

_Pourquoi ? Elle est amoureuse d'une fille ? s'incrusta Mira.

_Non, d'un ami proche ! »

Plus personne ne parla. Miki, amoureuse ? Ami proche de Loki ? Qui ça pourrait être ?

Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai :

« De qui tu parles ?

_Je ne te le dirais pas ! »

Puis il partit en souriant, tout content de son effet.

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Du coup, Miki et moi étions debout, ses joues ressemblaient plus à des tomates bien mûrs qu'à autre chose et les miennes ne devaient pas être mieux.

« Miki, euh, à propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie…commençai-je.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu veux que l'on oublie, c'est d'accord, me coupa-t-elle.

_Non ! m'exclamai-je, enfin, non. Je voulais te demander de sortir avec moi.

_Quoi ? »

Je rougis et baissa la tête.

« Je veux bien, me répondit-elle.

_De quoi ? demandai-je.

_Je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

Je fis un grand sourire et la prit dans mes bras, elle se serra contre moi.

Heureusement, Juvia n'était pas là pour gâcher ce moment.

J'allais l'embrasser quand quelqu'un tira Miki en arrière.

C'était Loki.

« Putain, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'énervai-je.

_Je veux parler à Miki.

_Mais ça n'aurait pas pu attendre deux minutes ? demanda, visiblement énervée, Miki.

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit avec un regard sombre Loki.

_Non, je ne vois pas.

_Ne joue pas avec le feu, merde ! Surtout si c'est de Gray que l'on parle ! »

Miki l'ignora, m'embrassa furtivement et nous dit :

« Ecoutez, je vais rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi Gray ne puisse pas être un mage de rang S alors s'il vous plaît. On oublie pour l'instant et on reprendra cette discussion après l'examen. D'accord ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

On hocha tous les deux la tête.

« Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'est beaucoup mieux. »

Puis elle partit tranquillement de la guilde.

« Alors c'était de Gray dont Miki était amoureuse et ceci a énervé Loki, huhu, remarqua Natsu.

_Il a compris quelque chose ? s'écriâmes nous, Loki et moi.

_Ca veut dire quoi ça ? s'énerva le Dragon Slayer, tu veux te battre ?

_Oh oui, j'ai une furieuse envie de taper un marshmallow et on a une heure.

_Et moi, de briser un glaçon ! »

Donc Natsu et moi finîmes par nous battre, bientôt rejoint par toute la guilde.

Et Juvia arriva pour s'évanouir quand je perdis mes fringues.

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, Master arrêta les bagarres.

Arrivé sur le port, je cherchais des yeux Miki, elle n'était pas venue me dire au revoir.

Soudain, quelqu'un me cacha les yeux de ses mains.

« Devine qui c'est qui est venue te dire au revoir et bonne chance ? demanda une voix fluette que je reconnu instantanément.

_Miki ? appelai-je.

_Bingo ! me répondit-elle en enlevant ses mains et se plaçant devant moi.

_Je suis content que tu sois venue.

_C'est la moindre chose que je peux faire pour toi, tu es mon petit ami après tout.

_Et tu pourrais faire une chose pour moi ? demandai-je.

_Oui ?

_On peut s'embrasser ?

_Pourquoi tu le demandes ? »

Puis elle s'approcha de moi et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, elle me dit en faisant un visage inquiet :

«Bonne chance, mais s'il te plaît, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. »

Je lui caressais doucement la tête. J'allais la ré-embrasser quand quelqu'un s'interposa :

« Que fais-tu à Gray-sama ?

_Juvia-san, souffla Miki, visiblement effrayé. »

Je pris Miki dans mes bras et lançai, menaçant à Juvia.

« Tu n'as rien à dire. Miki est ma petite-amie et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire peur ou pire.

_Gray-sama…pleura-t-elle en montant précipitamment sur le bateau. »


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

PDV Miki/Lucy

Je regardais le bateau partir et je regardais la bague bleu glace sur mon annulaire droit. C'était Gray qui me l'avait offerte juste avant de s'en aller pour l'île de Tenro. Il m'avait dit qu'il mettait cette bague à ma main droite mais la prochaine serait pour la gauche, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir et de me sentir coupable en même temps. Je le trompais, j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et je sortais avec lui pour pouvoir en profiter en le brisant plus tard.

Mais avant que Gray ne me fasse sa « déclaration », nous avions eu la surprise de voir que Mirajane, Ersa et Gildartz, que j'avais à peine vu allaient assister à l'examen et je compris bien vite qu'ils étaient ceux qui évalueraient Gray et les autres. Et c'est ce détail qui m'inquiéta.

« Miki ? m'appela Jet.

_J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, répondis-je en faisant semblant d'être inquiète et surtout, de n'être au courant de rien.

_De quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Ton Gray va te revenir entier, j'en suis certain, rigola Droy. »

Je rougis, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à cette discussion s'éclatèrent de rire.

Je ronchonnais :

« Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? »

Le fou rire reprit et tous les mages repartirent vers la guilde et je les informais que je rentrais chez moi.

Mais je me dirigeais vers l'entrée magique pour me rendre au quartier général de Grimoire Heart.

En arrivant, Zancrow m'accueillit, comme toujours.

Ultear arriva vers moi et m'annonça que le maître voulait me parler, surement une autre mission.

Misty arriva rapidement et me rendit ma vraie apparence.

J'allais à la rencontre de Master Hadès.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui :

« Vous m'avez appelé, Master Hadès ?

_Oui, je veux que tu ailles patrouiller sur l'île Tenro, sous ta forme de demi-dragon et que tu me préviennes du meilleur moment pour s'occuper de ces fées.

_Bien.

_Vas-y sur le champ. »

Je m'exécutais.

Je pris donc ma forme de dragon. Mes grandes ailes de dragon rouges sortirent de mon dos et mes vêtements brulèrent pour laisser place à une robe rouge avec les bords, du bas, noirs. Les bretelles de la robe étaient des tiges de roses et elles entouraient aussi mes poignets et par-dessus se trouvaient un bracelet, sur chaque poignet, noir avec un losange rouge sang, la même couleur que la robe. Mes chaussures étaient des tongs avec des lacets noirs qui attachaient mes pieds et elles avaient chacune un losange similaire à celui de mes bracelets. Mes cheveux étaient redevenus blonds et mes yeux étaient rouges, dû à ma transformation. (lien image : . )

Misty m'ouvrit une porte menant à l'île Tenro, je partis survoler l'île de Fairy Tail, mon ancienne guilde.

Je ne sentis aucun signe de vie, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Puis je vis au loin un bateau plutôt bruyant, je me doutais bien que c'était eux alors je m'approchais du navire. Je vis la tête rose de Natsu, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en le regardant, qui était assis sur le sol en train de parler avec Gray ?! Cela devait être une discussion sérieuse pour qu'il discute au lieu de se battre…

Je m'approchai à peu plus pour entendre leur conversation :

« Tu n'es plus amoureux de Lucy ? lui demanda Natsu.

_Franchement ? Je ne sais plus, quand je ferme les yeux, je vois d'abord Miki mais ensuite, Lucy apparaît. Et toi ?

_Lucy me manques beaucoup trop. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur, qui soit dit en passant est exquise. »

A ce commentaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Si tu savais Natsu…

Puis je remarquai le regard interloqué de Loki sur moi, je lui fis un petit coucou avec ma main, il m'ignora. Je décidai de le taquiner.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir faire semblant de ne pas tremper avec nous, lui dis-je par pensé. »

Je le vis sursauter, ce qui inquiéta Ersa qu'il rassura vivement.

« Seconde personnalité ? m'interrogea-t-il.

_Oui mais ce n'est pas la question, tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne peux rien te cacher.

_Je t'ai ordonné de ne rien dire, c'est naturel que tu obéisses.

_Tu essayes de me rassurer ? s'étonna-t-il.

_J'ai beau avoir deux personnalités différentes, je reste quand même Lucy Heartfilia. »

Je vis que Loki allait me répondre mais une réflexion de Natsu rompu notre discussion mental :

« J'ai l'impression de sentir une odeur familière…

_Ba renifle plus, le chien rose, lui dit en souriant Gray.

_Oh ta gueule, l'exhibitionniste. Qu'est-ce que dirait Miki si elle savait que t'enlèves tes fringues en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ? répliqua Natsu. »

Gray ne dit plus rien et Natsu en profita pour continuer à sentir l'air. Pendant leur dispute, j'en avais profité pour m'envoler plus haut mais ma véritable odeur flottait dans l'air.

« On dirait l'odeur de…Non, impossible, souffla Natsu.

_L'odeur de qui ? s'enquit Cana. »

Je paniquais, comment faire ?

Natsu ne put rien dire de plus que Makarov annonça :

« Asseyez-vous, on va toucher le rivage. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta et attendit. Le Dragon Slayer n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir vérifier l'odeur puisqu'un coup de vent envoya mon odeur beaucoup plus loin.

Tous les mages descendirent du bateau et Makarov expliqua la première épreuve :

Les groupes choisiraient un chemin et avec un peu de chance, un des groupes s'en sortirait sans combattre et le plus malchanceux combattrait un mage de rang S, les duos pouvaient donc tomber sur : Ersa, Mirajane ou Gildartz. Ou sinon, ce serait un duo contre un autre duo.

A la fin de cette épreuve, il restait :

Wendy et Cana, Gray et Loki, Natsu et Happy, Evergreen et Elfman.

Pour la seconde et dernière épreuve, il fallait retrouver la tombe de Mavis, le premier maître de Fairy Tail.

Me mettant dans l'équipe de Cana, je trouvais, mentalement, facilement la tombe du premier.

Et j'envoyais un message mental à Caprico, un de mes esprits :

« Il faut attaquer maintenant, les plus forts sont affaiblis. »


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

PDV Lucy

« Bien, Master Hadès dit que tu dois préparer le terrain, nous, les Sept Frères d'Arme du Purgatoire allons nous occuper des fées, me répondit Caprico.

_Je compte sur toi. »

Je respirai d'un coup, je devais chanter ma chanson de dragon pour affaiblir les mages de Fairy Tail.

Je commençai ma chanson

(lien de la chanson : watch?v=F_Xu0t8I3lw) :

« Watasha hana ka ? chouchou ka ? oni ka ?  
Aware mi mo yo mo araryou mono ka ?  
Beni no kawari ni sasu no wa yaiba ja, commençai-je »

Quand je regardai en dessous, je vis Natsu se figer :

« C'est quoi cette chanson ? On dirait la voix de Lucy…Et pourquoi je me sens faible ? »

Je partis plus loin et j'aperçus Gray et Loki :

« Loki, pourquoi je me sens si fatigué et faible ?

_Je ressens la même chose, c'est comme si quelqu'un nous…Huh ?! s'exclama Loki en levant la tête vers moi. »

Gray suivit son regard et me vit. Je descendis sur terre, une fois pied sur terre, je continuai ma chanson :

« Watasha hana ka ? chouchou ka ? oni ka ?  
Aware mi mo yo mo araryou mono ka ?  
Beni no kawari ni sasu no wa yaiba ja. »

Gray resta interdit et Loki ne dit rien mais me lança un regard qui en disait long…

Je leur fis un petit sourire et repartit en chantant :

« Tanto homete kudashanse

Watasha saku hana saite ureshi ya  
Aware itsuka wa chiriyuku mo hana  
En wa kireru ga ano ko wa kirenu

Kirerya jigoku ga fueteyuku

Watasha karehana oni no tsubomi ja  
Tomete tomaranu irozuku chiiro ja  
Beni mo ano ko mo washi ni wa iranu

Itsuka tsubomi ni modoryanse. »

Je sentais la force de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'île venir vers moi.

Je repartis au QG.

J'allai directement à la rencontre de Master Hadès et m'agenouillai devant lui :

« J'ai remplis ma mission, Master Hadès.

_Très bien mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne te laisse pas combattre.

_Oui, je ne suis pas encore digne de confiance et je pourrais être trop faible et retourner aux côtés de Makarov à Fairy Tail. »

Il se leva de son siège et me caressa le visage.

« Tu m'es très importante, ma Lucy.

_C'est normal, Master Hadès, vous êtes mon grand-père après tout.

_Et je t'aime. »

Je rougis malgré moi, je n'avais jamais été aimé comme avec mon grand-père, à part avec maman.

« Tu peux te relever et allez te reposer.

_Merci, dans ce cas. Veuillez m'excusez, dis-je en allant dans ma chambre. »

Chambre où je trouvais Misty, couchée sur mon lit, elle releva sa tête en m'entendant refermer la porte.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, prit une brosse dans ma table de nuit et commençant à coiffer son pelage. Et comme les chats, elle se mit à ronronner.

« Lucy-sama…miaula-t-elle.

_Ah, tu arrives à parler maintenant, fis-je remarquer.

_Grâce à Lucy-sama. »

Je ne pus répondre car un mal de crâne me prit.

« Natsu…soufflai-je difficilement.

_Lucy-sama ? Vous ressentez quand Natsu-sama souffre, c'est ça ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête.

Misty allait parler quand mon téléphone portable sonna, je répondis:

« Oui ?

_Lucy ! s'exclama une voix qui m'était familière.

_Lyria, tu as senti pour Gajeel ?

_Oui…S'il te plaît je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, pleura-t-elle, c'est mon précieux…

_Je sais mais je ne peux rien faire, la coupai-je.

_Ah oui, Grimoire Heart, répondit-elle amèrement.

_Oui, je ne décevrais pas Master Hadès.

_Alors j'irais, finit-elle.

_Quoi ? »

Personne ne me répondit puisqu'elle venait de raccrocher. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle aille. En tant que dragons, nous n'avons plus le droit de retourner au côtés de nos protégés. Elle avait toujours été autant attaché à Gajeel. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux en rouge vif. Avant, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux argentés avec des yeux gris, presque blanc. Mais comme elle ne supportait pas les règles, plus précisément, celle où l'on devait tous abandonner nos protégés le sept juillet de l'an sept cents soixante dix-sept puisque nous nous transformions tous en humain, elle s'était peut-être teint les cheveux pour montrer son mécontentement.

Lien Image : .

Je me précipitais voir Master Hadès.

« Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu ais l'air si pressé ? me demanda-t-il.

_Lyria va aller aider Fairy Tail, elle ne supporte pas que son protégé soit blessé.

_Alors empêche la, m'ordonna-t-il.

_Bien, dis-je en partant, Misty, tu viens avec moi.

_Oui, Lucy-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de venir avec moi.

Elle ouvrit donc une porte et nous volâmes à la recherche de Lyria, donc celle de Gajeel.

Nous finîmes par le trouver, deux poulets l'attaquaient lui et Levy mais Lyria, pour protéger le Dragon Slayer fit apparaître un mur de métal.

Je me posais avec Misty.

« Cela suffit, Metalicana. Tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie de Gajeel, commençai-je.

_Metalicana ?! s'exclama-t-il. C'est vrai, c'est son odeur…

_Il n'y aucune lois qui le stipule, ce sont juste les vieux dragons qui ont dit ça, ça ne se ferait pas de tomber sur des dragons nés d'un humain et d'un dragon, Igneel, me répondit Lyria.

_Lucy est Igneel, le dragon de Natsu ? demanda Levy complètement perdue.

_Hey ! Et notre combat ? s'énerva un des poulets.

_Je m'en occupe avec Levy, dit Gajeel. »

Mais Lyria s'interposa :

« Ne fait pas ça, je ressens ta douleur et elle est insoutenable.

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? l'interrogea-t-il.

_Bien sûr que si !

_Alors voilà, lui dit-il en caressant tendrement sa tête alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

_De toute façon, j'ai reçu l'ordre de m'occuper de toi, Metalicana, rajouta Lucy.

_Viens ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat. »

Et les matchs commencèrent, Gajeel et Levy se jetèrent sur les poulets et Lyria sur moi.

Le duo n'eut pas trop de mal à s'en tirer même si, Gajeel finit blessé.

PDV Externe

Gajeel et Levy se tournèrent vers Lyria et Lucy, elles se battaient comme des tigresses.

Chacune présentait des blessures et des bleus mais aucune des deux filles n'avaient l'avantage. Mais à cause d'une toute petite inattention de Lucy , Lyria se jeta sur elle cependant, ce que n'avait pas prévu le dragon de Gajeel était que la dragonne du feu lui avait tendu un piège. Maintenant, des flammes plus brûlantes que de la lave en fusion entouraient Lyria.

« Metalicana ! s'exclama inquiet Gajeel qui était soutenu par Levy.

_Lyria, répondit-elle en se tenant le bras qui venait d'être brulé.

_Quoi ?

_Je m'appelle Lyria Metalicana. Si je dois mourir, autant que tu saches mon prénom.

_Que c'est touchant, fit remarquer Lucy en souriant de manière ironique. »

La dragonne du métal ferma les yeux, attendant la fin...Fin, qui n'arriva pas d'ailleurs.

Elle ouvrit un œil et vit un des gars de Grimoire Heart se faire balancer en plein milieu du combat. Lucy se précipita sur lui :

« Zancrow ! »

_Lucy, tu avais raison, pour ton protégé, il est plus fort que moi mais je suis sûr que tu vas le battre ! »

La mage de Grimoire Heart attendit que le Dragon Slayer arrive.

Grâce à cette intervention, Levy, Lyria, elle avait pu s'échapper des flammes car elles avaient disparu dû à la surprise de Lucy, et Gajeel partirent discrètement vers le camp de base pour guérir les plaies de ces deux derniers.

Puis Natsu arriva, cherchant le God Slayer, mais il tomba sur Lucy qui caressait doucement la tête de Zancrow.

« Lucy ! s'écria-t-il, soudainement heureux de la voir.

_Natsu…répondit-elle sur un ton lasse. »

Puis le regard du mage de feu s'assombrit, il vit le mage à flammes noires sur les genoux de la femme qu'il aimait.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

PDV Externe

Natsu ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Zancrow, ce sale enfoiré, était sur les genoux de Lucy. Avant c'était lui à cette place.

«_ Avant_, pensa-t-il, tristement. »

« Natsu, comme je le pensais, tu es devenue plus fort qu'avant.

_Quoi ? »

Natsu se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je serais ton adversaire, Natsu, je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma guilde et à ses idées.

_Mais, tu t'écoutes ?! »

La mage déposa doucement Zancrow sur le sol et se releva. Lucy s'était calmée à la vue de Zancrow alors ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus.

Natsu fit le rapprochement :

« Ce physique, c'est le même que Miki quand elle a combattu Erigor !

_C'est vrai, je suis Miki.

_Et tu sors avec Gray.

_Et je sors avec Gray.

_C'est donc l'homme que tu aimes.

_Non.

_Sérieux ?! »

Le Dragon Slayer ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'espoir.

Lucy déglutit, elle savait que Natsu l'aimait, ce qui la mettait dans tous ses états, mais elle se devait de le repousser.

« C'est vrai que Gray n'est pas l'homme que j'aime mais ne te fais pas de film. Je ne t'aime pas. »

Cette phrase sonna comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Natsu. Cette femme venait de tout détruire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ce qui déchira le cœur de Lucy.

« Bon, maintenant, on peut en finir, morveux ? demanda la dragonne. »

Le mage du feu souleva sa tête et vit les yeux de Lucy, ils étaient rouges !

Le même rouge que celui d'Igneel. Avec un peu d'espoir, il renifla l'odeur de la femme qu'il aime et comprit.

« Tu es Igneel ?

_Oui.

_C'était ton odeur au-dessus du bateau, affirma-t-il.

_Oui.

_Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de te combattre.

_Je sais mais ce sera le premier et dernier combat. »

Natsu lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« C'est un combat à mort. »

Et le combat débuta, Natsu commença mais à chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait ses flammes, elle arrivait à les esquiver. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy commença à perdre patience :

« Bon, c'est quand que tu me montres tes pouvoirs parce que j'en ai marre d'esquiver.

_Ba attaques. »

Lucy fit un sourire sadique.

Les deux mages étaient séparés de quelques mètres, que Lucy parcourra en moins d'une seconde et elle fit un karyuu no tekken, beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Natsu qui tomba à terre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Natsu ne se relevait pas.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête.

C'est à ce moment-là que Loki, Gray, Cana et Wendy arrivèrent.

« Lucy ?! s'exclamèrent les deux filles. »

La concernée se tourna vers le groupe.

« Natsu n'était pas vraiment fort, je m'attendais à mieux. A moins qu'il se retenait. Enfin, moi je ne me suis pas retenu. Bon, à qui le tour ? »

Les mages présents serrèrent les poings, comment pouvait-elle être si décontractée alors qu'elle venait de tuer un de ses anciens camarades ?

« Mais c'est bizarre, où est Happy ? s'enquit Wendy, essayant de changer de sujet. »

La dragonne tendit sa main et une bulle apparut, le chat bleu était à l'intérieur.

Gray la gela pour qu'elle se brise, ce qui se fit. Le chat vola vers son sauveur.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint, Lucy souffla :

« Misty. »

Personne ne lui répondit mais Happy se retrouva encore dans la bulle qui venait d'être casser et maintenant l'Exceed se trouvait aux côtés de la mage de Grimoire Heart.

« Il servira de trophée à Grimoire Heart, nous allons battre, non, abattre les fées.

_Lucy, tu avais dit…commença Loki, plein de rancœur pour sa maîtresse.

_Que tu ne mourrais pas, juste toi, finit-elle.

_Tu as refait un contrat avec elle ?! s'exclama, folle de rage, Cana.

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, la coupa Lucy en souriant sadiquement, je te rappelle qu'il avait commis un crime et que le roi des esprits lui a ordonné d'être mon esprit. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'espérer, la Lucy qu'il aimait était encore là, puisqu'elle venait de le défendre pour éviter que ses amis ne le déteste, lui.

« Au fait, où est Caprico ? Il devait tuer Gray, s'enquit calmement, Lucy.

_Caprico, enfin non, le gars qui le possédait voulait te tuer, comme ça, en tant que Caprico, il serait libre.

_Ah ouais, l'autre. Et donc, Caprico est revenu dans le monde des esprits, affirma la mage de Grimoire Heart. »

Lucy eut un sursaut, sa seconde personnalité recommençait !

Cette dernière en avait marre, elle voulait voire du sang, entendre des cris de souffrances. Et donc elle posséda complètement la Lucy de tous les jours.

De cette manière, Wendy finit à terre, une plaie énorme au ventre. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Lucy se lécha les lèvres :

« Le sang d'un Dragon Slayer est le meilleur !

_C'est pour ça que tu as tué Natsu ? demanda Gray, de plus en plus écœuré.

_Non, il m'a juste provoqué et il n'est pas mort, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Dû à cette révélation, le mage contrôlant la glace, voulut se précipiter vers le presque mort.

Mais il se fit stopper par la Lucy sanguinaire, qui, d'une main, le souleva par la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lucy ? Je croyais que l'on était ami…demanda-t-il difficilement puisqu'il avait du mal à respirer.

_On l'était et j'ai même apprit, il n'y a pas longtemps que tu es amoureux de moi.

_Je t'aimais, mais j'ai rencontré, il toussa, quelqu'un d'autre.

_Je sais, Miki ? Je l'a connais très bien et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Miki. »

Cette révélation choqua toute les personnes présentes.

Satisfaite de son effet, Lucy lâcha le cou de Gray qui tomba mollement dans les bras de Loki. Puis elle jeta sur son petit-ami la bague qui lui avait offerte avant de partir.

Tout le groupe commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, Natsu laissé pour mort, Wendy blessée gravement et Gray détruit intérieurement.

Cana et Loki ne pouvait plus le supporter, ils allaient la tuer.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre était encore plus en colère :

« Elle recommence encore ? Et dire que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Scorpio ! »


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

PDV Lucy sanguinaire

Je veux voir le sang giclé. Je veux entendre des cris, exprimant n'importe quels sentiments. Colère, tristesse, souffrance,…

Cana essaya de me blesser en me lançant ses cartes avec des pouvoirs magiques mais je les brûlais sans aucune difficulté. Loki avait deux choix, soit il regardait, soit il me tuait et cette fois le roi des Esprits ne lui pardonnerait pas et il sera condamné à revivre dans le monde des humains.

La mage voyante finit sur le sol, incapable de bouger dû au surnombre de blessure que je lui avais infligée.

L'esprit du lion était partagé, devait-il me tuer ? Je fis un sourire sournois.

La réponse se fit voir puisque Loki se jeta sur moi, enfin, essaya puisque je l'envoyais contre un arbre, il cracha du sang.

Il se releva et dit :

« Lucy, reprends-toi. Bon sang ! Tu veux qu'un massacre ait lieu ? Et à la fin, serais-tu capable de tuer Natsu ? »

Un coup dans mon cœur se fit sentir.

Putain, l'autre Lucy se battait plus que la première fois où je l'avais possédée.

Heureusement, cette pute d'Aquarius n'était pas là pour l'encourager.

Soudain, je vis une sorte de tempête d'eau et la concernée en sortit.

« Aquarius…soufflai-je. »

Je me pris une multitude de coup à chaque fois plus fort que le précédent.

Puis l'esprit du Verseau s'exclama :

«Putain, Lucy. Tu vas te faire faire pendant combien de temps ? Supprime celle qui fait souffrir tes amis, merde ! Si tu laisses couler, la Lucy que tu détestes va tuer tous tes amis. Et cette fois, je te tuerais et tu sais ce qui adviendra de moi. »

Je tombais au sol, ce n'étaient plus des coups. On m'envoyait des flammes dans tout le corps.

Soudain, je vis un corps se relever, c'était celui de ce Dragon Slayer.

Et merde, ce con va tout faire foiré !

Natsu fut surpris de me voir au sol, en train de convulser.

Aquarius et Loki lui expliquèrent.

Et malheureusement, l'autre Lucy put reprendre son corps pendant un court instant :

« Natsu, Loki, Aquarius, les concernés me fixèrent comprenant ce qui se passait, tuez-moi. Je vous en supplie…pleurai-je, malgré moi. »

Natsu se rapprocha et mon cœur fit un bond. Grâce à ce point faible, je repris le contrôle et chopais le mage du feu par le col. Mais je me sentais plus faible qu'auparavant, merde ! Cette Lucy arrivait à me rendre faible à cause de ses sentiments pour ce marshmallow.

Natsu agrippa mes mains qui tremblaient, les enleva et me dit :

« Personne n'ait capable de tuer la personne que l'on aime. Tu es assez forte pour tuer cette bête assoiffée de sang. Je connais la Lucy dont je suis tombé amoureux et elle est forte. »

Puis soudainement, il m'embrassa.

Mon corps réagit de lui-même, je répondis au baiser en ouvrant la bouche, lui laissant le loisir d'y mettre sa langue.

Et je me sentais disparaître.

Non…Non…NON !

« Lucy, ne fais pas ça, tu as besoin de moi ! m'écriai-je en pensée.

_Tu feras toujours partis de moi mais tu ne pourras pas contrôler mon corps, me répondit-elle.

_NON ! m'exclamai-je pour la dernière fois. »

Puis la dernière chose que je sentis fut ma chute sur le sol.

PDV Lucy, normale.

Je me relevais doucement faisant face à mes adversaires.

"Si vous voulez me tuer, essayez. Je me battrais jusqu'à la fin pour Grimoire Heart.

_J'en ai marre, c'est bon. Elle n'est plus une folle assoiffée de sang alors je vais aller à mon rendez-vous avec Scorpio, dit Aquarius en disparaissant."

Natsu, toujours à quelques centimètres de Lucy, lui dit:

"Maintenant, tout est fini. Rentrons à Fairy Tail."

Je m'écartai de lui et croisai les bras sous ma poitrine :

"Je ne te suivrais pas. Ma place est à Grimoire Heart."

Il eut l'air blessé, ce qui me fendit le cœur. Mais je ne fis rien pour le réconforter ou autre d'ailleurs. J'étais une ennemie de Fairy Tail et maintenant, tous ceux qui avaient vu ma seconde personnalité me détestaient et ils raconteraient ce que j'avais fait aux autres. C'est pour cela, je ne me mêlerais pas à ceux faisant partie de Fairy Tail.

Je le promets sur la tombe de maman.

Soudainement, je sentis beaucoup d'odeurs autour de moi, je ne bougeais pas j'attendais.

Quand, j'entendis un cri de rage et je vis devant moi Ersa se jeter sur moi en brandissant son épée. Normalement, avec l'entraînement que j'ai reçu à Grimoire Heart, j'aurais dû la tuer dès que je l'avais sentis mais je n'ai pas pu. A la place, j'attrapai son arme à main nue, tous les mages virent mon sang couler mais ils purent se rendre compte que la guerrière venait d'être envoyé contre un arbre. Wendy, qui avait l'air mieux depuis mon attaque, alla voir ses blessures. C'est tout ce que j'avais pu faire, Master Hadès s'en doutait aussi, je suis faible. Je ne peux même pas vaincre nos ennemies.

« Lucy-sama ? M'appela par pensée Caprico.

_Oui ?

_Master Hadès vous ordonne de venir sur le bâteau volant.

_Dis-lui que j'arrive. »

Puis la conversation s'arrêta là. Je me tournais vers les fées qui me regardait méchamment à part Loki et Natsu, évidemment.

Je pris délicatement Zancrow dans mes bras, fis venir Misty qui nous téléporta, sous les yeux de Fairy Tail, sur le bâteau de ma guilde.

Dès mon arrivée, je demandais à Caprico de s'occuper du God Slayer.

Puis je m'agenouillais devant Master Hadès, attendant patiemment ma punition pour ne pas avoir tué Titania.

« Je devine qu'il n'y a eu aucun mort de ton côté ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je hochais simplement la tête, j'étais tellement paralysée par la peur que ma voix ne répondait plus.

« Tu sais normalement ce qui doit t'arriver ? »

Ma tête refit le même mouvement que précedemment.

« Mais là, je ne te ferais rien. Puisque pour te faire pardonner, tu vas t'occuper de Makarov, je le sens arriver.

_Si c'est ce que tu vous souhaitez... dis-je sur un ton sans émotion. »

M'occuper...de Makarov ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! C'était mon maître avant !

« Si tu n'y arrives pas, les punitions d'avant ne seront que des douceurs par rapport à ce que je te ferais. »

Je déglutis puis je me retirais de la pièce pour aller sur le quais du bâteau, attendant Makarov en me retenant de pleurer. Ce que mon maître actuel m'a fait avant était horrible. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru mourir. Oui, je sais, je désobéissais souvent. Et Master Hadès m'avait longuement torturée pour avoir infiltrée Fairy Tail. Même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à mon maître mais ils me manquaient...Surtout Natsu. C'était donc pour ça que j'était venue à cette guilde déguisée.

Puis je vis une masse énorme arrivée, je me concentrais et j'envoyais ma plus puissante attaque dans le ventre de mon ancien maître qui tomba dans l'eau.

Il venait de raser la mort. Je m'envolais pour être juste devant ses yeux et je crus qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant que c'était moi qui venait de le mettre hors d'état de nuir.

« Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il.

_Makarov. »

Il allait se lever quand je recommençai mes attaques.

Malheureusement, on savait tous que ce vieil homme était très puissant alors même si il était vraiment affaiblis, il restait debout. Je soupirais et m'excusais auprès des membres de Fairy Tail. J'inspirai à fond et fixai mon ancien maître :

« Je suis désolé, Makarov. Adieu. »

Evidemment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi je sanglotais et m'excusai.

Puis, je concentrais toute ma puissance magique en flammes et les envoyais au niveau du cœur du vieil homme qui tomba et après des minutes interminables. Je tombais à genoux, aux côtés du corps sans vie mon ancien maître et laissai couler mes larmes.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

PDV Natsu

"Nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur, il y a beaucoup trop de blessés. Nous devons nous occuper de Grimoire Heart au plus vite, finit d'expliquer Ersa."

Depuis au moins vingt minutes, la guerrière parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Je me demandais pourquoi Lucy tenait tant à cette guilde noire. Elle l'avait vu elle-même, ce genre de guilde n'amenait que la destruction et le chaos.

"Je me demande si elle va bien, pensais-je."

Ce qui est marrant dans un sens, c'est que je n'ai jamais compris qu'elle était Igneel. Déjà, je croyais que mon dragon était un mâle, alors si c'est Lucy...Je ne l'aurais probablement jamais su si elle avait vraiment voulu me le cacher.

Elle était tellement forte, pendant notre combat, je n'ai même pas réussi à la faire bouger et j'ai cru mourir quand elle m'a attaqué. Mais si on y repense, on lui avait ordonné de nous tuer, alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait quand j'étais à sa merci ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle répondu au baiser que je lui avais donné alors qu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ?

Cela voulait dire que...Lucy est amoureuse de moi !

"Yes ! M'écriai-je soudainement heureux.

_Voilà, tout est réglé, répondit Wendy, qui n'avait pas compris que Natsu n'était pas du tout dans la conversation.

_Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je.

_Tu oublies tout maintenant ? Tu viens d'accepter de partir à la recherche du maître avec Wendy, Ersa et moi, lui expliqua Gray qui le prenait pour un demeuré."

Je ne répondis rien. Qu'avais-je dit ? J'ai accepté quelque chose ? Je ne savais même pas qu'on était à la recherche du grand-père !

Mais bon, si je demande, en douce, à Wendy de quoi on parlait, elle m'expliquerait et ne se moquerait pas de moi. Pas comme cet abrutit de Gray.

PDV Externe

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis que Lucy venait d'abattre son ancien maître mais elle était toujours en train de serré celui qu'elle avait considérée comme un membre de sa famille qui avait retrouvé sa taille initiale.

Elle n'arrêta pas de s'excuser et qu'elle avait promis que si un des mages de Fairy Tail voulait la tuer, elle se laisserait faire. Elle le méritait après tout.

"Master, où êtes vous ? Appela une voix que Lucy reconnut comme celle de Wendy."

Ne voulant pas que l'ennemi pas la voit dans cet était, elle sécha ses larmes, déposa délicatement le corps de Makarov. Elle recula, fixa pour la dernière fois le corps de son ancien maître. Puis elle rejoignit son vrai maître sur le bateau, le vieil homme l'avait convoqué pour rester avec lui au cas où Fairy Tail arriverait jusqu'à lui.

Plus loin, Natsu, Wendy, Ersa et Gray tombèrent sur le corps sans vie de leur maître. La plus jeune des mages se précipita vers lui et elle rassura le groupe, il était en vie mais grièvement blessé. La jeune fille le guérit grâce à ses pouvoirs et ils ramenèrent le vieil homme au camp où tous considérèrent les brûlurent sur son corps. C'était sûr et certain, Lucy avait essayé de tuer leur maître. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante.

"Natsu, Gray et Wendy, vous venez avec moi. On va attaquer Grimoire Heart à la source."

Quelqu'un toussota et arriva aux côtés du groupe :

"Comme si vous pouviez abattre Igneel.

_Lyria-san, vous devriez vous reposez. Vos blessures ne sont pas encore complètement guéris, l'avertit Wendy.

_En tant que dragon, ce serait une honte de ne pas être déjà guérit de ce genre de blessure, répondit-elle en montrant les endroits où il aurait dû avoir des blessures."

Quelqu'un dans Fairy Tail la fixa, ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se dire qu'elle était magnifique.

"Mais c'est aussi une honte pour un dragon de prendre la fuite lors d'un combat à mort, rajouta une voix que Wendy reconnut immédiatement.

_Cette voix, c'est celle de..."

Puis une jeune femme sortit de l'ombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus marines foncés, sur lesquels on voyait un petit nœud bleu pâle avec une tête de mort, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au genoux et ses yeux étaient turquoises. Elle portait un T-shirt bleu pâle avec au centre une tête de mort argentée, le bas était un pantacourt de la même couleur avec des rayures blanches et deux bretelles de la même couleur que le dessin sur le haut qui tombaient de chaque côté du bas. Pour aller avec ces vêtements, elle avait mit des converses de la même couleur que le haut et le bout était gris pastel.

Lien : .

"Grandine, ça fait longtemps, lui dit Lyria en croisant les bras."

La dénommée Grandine ne put répondre qu'une petite tornade bleu foncée se jeta sur elle et quand elle reconnut qui était l'hystérique, elle répondit à l'étreinte.

"Grandine ! S'exclama Wendy.

_Ma Wendy...lui souffla en retour la dragonne, et tu peux m'appeler Feïna."

Lyria s'approcha de Feïna et dit :

"Tu as sentit Igneel ?

_Oui, elle est avec son grand-père. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait trahit son protégé.

_Attendez, c'est qui le grand-père de Lucy ? S'enquit Gray.

_Ba le père de la mère de Lucy est Hadès, le maître de Grimoire Heart, lui répondit, sous les yeux ébahis des mages, Lyria.

_Et quand tu parles du protégé de Lucy, c'est de Natsu qu'il est question ? Continua Ersa."

Lyria hocha la tête. Puis cette dernière et Feïna leur expliquèrent tout sur les dragons. Qu'à la date où ils avaient disparus, ils étaient devenus des humains avec des pouvoirs de dragon, dix fois plus fort que ceux d'un Dragon Slayer. Et surtout qu'après cette transformation, elles avaient pour ordre de ne plus jamais approcher leur protégé sous peine d'être gravement puni.

"Mais là, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va arriver, finit la dragonne de Wendy.

_Mais pourquoi vous interdire de nous revoir ? Réfléchit Gajeel.

_Ils ont peur que nous nous reproduisons avec vous. Parce que la plupart du temps, les femelles prennent des garçons et les mâles des filles.

_Mais Feïla m'a prise, contra doucement Wendy.

_Il faut un corps très résistant pour contrôler sa magie et de un, Grandine a craquer sur toi, elle voulait absolument que ce soit toi et de deux, tu avais le corps qu'il fallait, lui expliqua Lyria en souriant.

_En gros, les dragons avaient juste à flacher sur un humain pour en faire un Dragon Slayer, finit Feïna."

Puis le silence tomba et tous les mages en profitèrent pour assimiler tous ce que les dragonnes venaient de leurs expliquer. Mais quelqu'un, qui, apparemment, n'avait pas besoin de se servir de son cerveau demanda :

"Et pour Lucy ? Elle doit être à Grimoire Heart parce que son grand-père la force, non ?

_Je ne suis pas de ton avis, Natsu, commença Lyria.

_¨Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une des tes amis ? S'enquit le concerné.

_C'était une de mes amis. Et comme je le disais, son grand-père ne la force en rien. Quand j'ai sentit que Gajeel souffrait beaucoup plus que d'habitude, on va dire, j'ai appelé Igneel pour qu'elle m'aide à le sortir de là. Mais, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire car c'était sa guilde qui infligeait cette douleur à mon protégé. Elle en ait même venue à essayer de me tuer pour éviter que je protège la guilde de Gajeel.

_Alors elle est vraiment dans le camp adverse...soupira Gray."

Le silence retomba. Tous les mages se posaient la même question :

"Comment une fille si douce pouvait finir comme ça ?"

Brusquement, quelqu'un abattit son poing sur la table de pique-nique:

"Je m'en fous de Grimoire Heart mais s'il faut leur botter le cul pour récupérer la Lucy que l'on connaît alors je le ferais ! S'exclama Natsu, rageux.

_Et elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a fait au maître, rajouta Ersa.

_Alors, allons nous occuper de Grimoire Heart, finit Lyria.

_Il fait établir un plan et je connais bien le bâteau de cette guilde. Lucy et moi en avons beaucoup parler."

Il fut donc décider que Natsu, Gray, Ersa, Wendy et les deux dragonnes allaient s'occuper du maître, alors que les autres surveilleraient les blessés et que les Exceeds iraient arrêter le bâteau.

"C'est partit ! S'écrièrent-ils tous."


	17. Chapter 16

Réponse aux reviews :

_Kami-chan35:_ Ce commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir et tout ce que je peux dire est :"Merci !"

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : _Je n'étais pas vraiment fier du chapitre 15 mais si tu l'aimes, c'est parfait. ^^

Nda : Normalement, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté dimanche prochain mais je ne saurais pas là du week-end alors je vous le mets maintenant.

Chapitre 16

PDV Externe

"Master Hadès, je les sens arriver, l'informa Lucy.

_Prépares-toi, lui répondit le concerné."

La jeune fille s'exécuta, prenant ainsi sa seconde forme de dragon.

Ses cheveux d'habitudes un peu bouclés et blonds étaient devenus lisses et rouges cramoisis, tout comme ses yeux. Ses vêtements gardaient aussi cette même couleur. Ses pieds étaient devenus des pattes de dragon de la même couleur. Et ses ailes n'avaient plus la même forme.

Lien : .

Pendant sa transformation, elle faisait face à son maître et grand-père mais elle se retourna précipitamment et se mit en position de combat.

Brusquement, la porte se fit défoncer par un coup de pied mais l'auteur de ce coup n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Lucy se jeta sur lui en rugissant, dévoilant ainsi ses crocs aiguisés, comme...un dragon. La blonde allait transpercer de ses griffes le défonceur de porte quand une épée s'interposa. Surprise, la dragonne recula de quelques pas.

"Natsu ! Ne baisse pas ta garde ! S'écria Ersa en attaquant Lucy qui esquivait facilement les coups.

_C-C'est L-Lucy ? Bégaya d'une voix faible le concerné figé en fixant la femme qu'il aimait.

_Ne t'occupes pas de ça. La priorité, c'est Hadès ! Lui expliqua Gray en jetant son Ice Make sur le concerné."

Mais une boule de feu fit fondre l'attaque qui était dirigée sur Hadès.

"On dirait qu'on n'a pas le choix, Grandine, soupira Lyria.

_Oui, on dirait, Metalicana."

Les deux dragonnes se firent entourer d'une lumière, grise foncée pour Lyria et bleue marine foncée pour Feïna.

Quand les lumières disparurent, les deux filles ressemblaient presque à Lucy sauf pour la couleur et quelques différences sur les tenues.

Lien : .

Donc, les filles se jetèrent sur la dragonne du feu et la projetèrent contre un mur, qu'elle traversa.

"On s'occupe de Lucy ! Informa Lyria en suivant Feïna qui partait déjà pour bloquer la blonde."

Natsu frappa ses deux poings ensemble et s'exclama :

"Je vais te botter le cul, sale vieux !"

Le concerné ricana et attendit sa petite-fille, qui n'arriva jamais. Evidemment, le vieil homme se résigna à attaquer.

"Lucy ! Tu ne nous reconnais plus ? S'enquit Feïna en arrêtant les attaques de la jeune fille.

_Elle n'a plus le contrôle, il faut l'éloigner d'ici ! S'exclama Lyria en prenant le corps, maintenant inconscient de la blonde."

Les deux dragonnes sortirent donc du bâteau pour atterir sur la plage. Elles déposèrent délicatement le corps de leur amie, qui avait enfin retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Et les deux autres dragonnes se décidèrent à arrêter leur métamorphose pour ensuite partir rejoindre les blessés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la respiration de Lucy s'accéléra, montrant qu'elle allait se réveiller. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent aussitôt :

"Trop de lumière...chuchota-t-elle"

Elle se releva difficilement, ses membres étaient tout endoloris.

"Tu es réveillée ? Souffla une voix douce."

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et tourna son regard vers celui de la personne qui venait de parler.

"Natsu..."

Le nommé voulut s'approcher mais Lucy s'écarta de lui en secouant la tête, blessant intérieurement le garçon.

_Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

_C'est vrai. Je t'aime, répondit-elle de but en blanc.

_Alors ?"

La blonde prit une grand inspiration, se releva et dit à Natsu :

"Nous sommes ennemis. Je fais partis de Grimoire Heart.

_Nous avons battus Grimoire Heart."

Lucy secoua la tête, montrant que cela ne changeait rien. Le garçon, commençant sérieusement à s'agacer lui prit le bras et la colla à lui. La jeune fille se débattit et se mit à lui sortir de magnifiques noms d'oiseaux mais le Natsu la fit taire en l'embrassant. Evidemment, la blonde n'ayant pas une grande volonté, se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. Ils le rompirent doucement, se fixant en rougissant comme deux adolescents vierges, bien qu'ils aient en réalité dix-huit ans mais ils restaient vierges.

"Tu devrais retouner voir les autres, moi je dois aller chercher Misty. Master Hadès ne voulzit bien qu'elle vienne sur le bâteau bien que ne je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, chuchota Lucy.

_D'accord mais après tu viendras au camp.

_Je ne peux pas, j'ai faillit tuer le maître de ta guilde.

_Mais...commença le mage."

Lucy l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant puis elle souffla :

"Adieu."

Puis elle disparut, laissant l''homme qu'elle aime repartir vers sa guilde avec une mine dépité.

Après ceci, la constellationiste avait quitté l'île, avec Lyria et Feïna qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec Fairy Tail, pour éviter que l'autorité de Fiore ne l'attrape comme cela avait été fait pour Grimoire Heart.

Tandis que Fairy Tail se préparait à partir tout en repoussant la date de l'examen.

Mais évidemment, le dragon qu'avait crée Zeref était venu pour les éradiquer mais grâce au premier maître de la guilde, ils furent sauvés mais les personnes extérieurs pensèrent qu'ils étaient morts.

L'île avait explosé puis disparut après tout. Tout le monde sauf une certaine dragonne qui passait de ville en ville avec ses deux amies de la même espèce.

Sept ans passèrent et Fairy Tail partit à la rechercher de leurs amis, qui devaient être morts.

Ont-ils été retouvés vivants ? Ou bien...

**FIN**

_Il y aura peut-être une suite mais il faut que je trouve une idée (ce sera peut-ête même un crossover) et évidemment vous êtes libres de me donner des idées._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui ont apprécié "Tout peut être changé...sauf l'âme"._

_Miki-manga-Lys_


End file.
